clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brick60000(1)
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Brick60000! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome to my wiki talk! It came... it came the 28th of may (the ninja progress)!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) About Rockhopper..... Can you please remove it from your page? It's my picture. --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 15:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yes sure I will remove it this evening! Brick60000ROCKSunited 18:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi again I have now removed it!!!--Brick60000ROCKSunited 15:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Differences OK Brick, a main edit is something that doesn't begin with the term User: --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 16:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh frezer, tell him good! The diference is that a main edit is when you edit an article, and edit is when you edit something that isn't an article.--'''Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) --Talk to User:Brick60000 15:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) The Vandal Umm here it is put this on a vandals page